The Princess and the Pauper
by brokenflower
Summary: Answer to a challenge by Terry Ann. Rory Hayden is the crowned princess of Chilton who can have any guy she wants. But the only guy she wants is Tristan Davenport, the new student from Stars Hollow. An AU fic. *Chapter 9 is up, angry words exchanged.*
1. He's a Davenport, She's a Hayden

Author's Note: Okay this is a little side project that I just HAD to write because it looked like SO much fun. No worries though, I won't let it distract me from my other projects, I promise.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hun wake up! I don't want to be late and we have to meet with the headmaster today." Diane Davenport said as she knocked on the door to her son's room.  
  
Tristan groaned but sat up all the same with a smile on his face. He looked over at the school uniform that hung on his closet door. His first day at Chilton. Even though he knew he would miss his friends at his old school, Chilton was the only way he would ever reach his dreams of going to Harvard. Lucky for him, he was getting into the prep school on a full scholarship because of his high grades, without it, the tuition would be too much to handle. He only hoped that he wouldn't be too far behind. It was already a month and a half into the school year.  
  
"Tristan, did you pick up the dry cleaning?" his mother called worriedly.  
  
Tristan sighed. His mother would have been lost without him. "In your closet mom!" he called.  
  
"Thanks honey!" she said as she ran past his door in a rush.  
  
"Today is going to be great." he said to himself beaming. He looked over at his clock. "That is if I'm not late!" he exclaimed hurriedly and ran off to get the day started.  
  
Fifteen minutes later he was following his mom to their Jeep.  
  
"Good morning Stars Hollow." he said quietly.  
  
"Tristan, come on, if you wanna get some coffee before school, which I know you do, we have to get going." his mom called as she climbed into the Jeep.  
  
"To Luke's!" he agreed, hurriedly getting into the car.  
  
"So, did you talk to Lane last night?" Diane asked, making small talk as they drove towards the diner.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to meet her after school today." Tristan said as they pulled into the town square.  
  
"And you're taking the bus home right? I have to work late at the inn tonight." she said as they pulled to a stop in front of the diner.  
  
"Yeah mom."  
  
"Luke!" she called as they walked into the diner.  
  
"Diane and Tristan, what a surprise." Luke said sarcastically as he walked out from the kitchen.  
  
"Coffee?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No." Luke replied simply.  
  
"Why?" she asked putting on her best puppy face.  
  
"Because, every morning you and your son come in here begging for coffee that will rot your insides and I tell you no. But you persist and refuse to leave until I give you coffee. Then you go and I think that finally you are satisfied but then you come in for dinner and beg for even more coffee. I have to put a stop to it once and for all."  
  
"You forgot all the times we come in here just because. And your little speech about all the junk food we eat." Diane pointed out.  
  
"Mom, are you trying to encourage him?" Tristan asked.  
  
"So, your first day at the Chilton. Nervous?" Luke asked Tristan as he poured them two cups of coffee despite his previous statement.  
  
"Nope, not as long as I have this life giving liquid." Tristan mused as he and his mother both took a swig.  
  
"Luke!" Taylor shouted as he came in complaining.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you do that!?" he shouted as he pointed outside to Stars Hollow's first stop light. The big yellow sign had been taken off and put back on upside down with a large red "X" on it.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" Luke said innocently.  
  
"Because you are sorely against this town's modernization!"  
  
"Modernization?! Taylor, we are modernized! I don't see any outhouses! We have electricity!"  
  
"That's beside the point!"  
  
"Are you going to order anything?" Luke asked walking around the counter.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then get out!" he ordered.  
  
"What?" Taylor asked in shock as Luke grabbed him and led him to the door.  
  
"I'm going to do further investigation of this matter!" Taylor huffed but he left all the same.  
  
"Yeah you do that!" Luke shouted angrily at his retreating back. He turned back and walked behind the counter again. "Jess!" he shouted.  
  
"What?" the boy said coming down the stairs.  
  
"Did you vandalize the crosswalk sign?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." he said bravely.  
  
"Well, if you didn't, no punishment. If you did," he turned and looked at him, with he a smirk he added, "no punishment."  
  
Jess gave his devil-don't-care look. "Thanks Luke, later."  
  
With that he headed off to what was hopefully school.  
  
"We have to go too, Luke." Diane said gathering her coat and purse.  
  
"Okay, later Di, have a good first day, Tris."  
  
They waved back and got into the car.  
  
An hour later the mother and son stood in front of Chilton Preparatory School.  
  
"It looks very…er…warm." Diane said encouragingly.  
  
"If by warm you mean the gates of Hell." Tristan said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right it's very…"  
  
"Off with your head." Tristan supplied.  
  
"Yup, I don't remember it being this daunting when I went here. Oh well, let's go meet the executioner, also known as Headmaster Charleston."  
  
"Behave."  
  
"What? You know I could be a lot crazier but I'm not. Be thankful. I used to know this Gilmore woman, totally rebellious and very crazy if you ask me."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"I hear she went to Princeton. It's not like I was really friends with her though so I didn't really look into it."  
  
"Do you regret having me?" Tristan said as they got out of the car and were halfway up the steps.  
  
Diane stopped and turned to her son. "What?"  
  
"Do you regret having me? Do you regret not finishing Chilton because of me?"  
  
"No, never! Why would you say that? Have I ever given you the impression that I thought you were a mistake?"  
  
"No, it's just…if it weren't for me then maybe you would have finished school and we wouldn't be where we are today."  
  
"What, you mean a scholarship case?" Tristan nodded. "This is the only thing that we haven't been able to pay for ourselves. Ever. Honey, we aren't poor. I don't regret anything in my life. I'd rather be making a mediocre living than put you through the hell that goes along with being a child of high society. You understand?" Tristan nodded again. "Good, now let's go show these snobby rich people what you're made of!" Diane finished enthusiastically.  
  
They laughed as they made their way through the maze of hallways, passing by students as they went.  
  
"Hello, I'm Diane Davenport, here to meet Headmaster Charleston about my son Tristan Davenport." Diane said politely to the secretary once they entered the office.  
  
"Just a moment." she replied. She walked through a large wooden door and reappeared seconds later. "He'll see you now."  
  
"Thank you." Diane said and led Tristan through the door.  
  
"Ah, Miss Davenport, it's nice to see you after so long." Charleston said extending her hand towards Diane.  
  
"It's good to be back." she said cordially. "He was headmaster when I went here." she whispered to Tristan quietly.  
  
"And how is Mr. DuGrey?" he asked referring to Tristan's father.  
  
"I honestly haven't heard from Michael in a few years." she said as her smile faded.  
  
When she got pregnant at sixteen by the ever-charming DuGrey, she went against her family's wishes and refused to marry him. Doing this caused her parents to disown her.  
  
"I see. We were so sorry to hear about the deaths of your parents, boating accident was it?"  
  
Her jaw visibly clenched at the mention of her parents. The ones who left her homeless with a child. The ones who wrote her out of their wills entirely.  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
Sensing it was a delicate subject the headmaster decided to change the subject.  
  
"Ah, and you must be Tristan." he said shaking Tristan's hand.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Ah, well, both of you take a seat." he said. Once they were seated he continued. "So, Tristan, you previously attended Stars Hollow High, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And your record says you left with a 4.0 correct?"  
  
"I believe so sir."  
  
"That's impressive, for Stars Hollow, but here at Chilton the academic bar is raised considerably. You will really need to apply yourself. Our students have been hard at work ever since they first stepped into these halls their freshman year, you are starting at a disadvantage. You will need to be up to speed with not only their knowledge from previous years but from the material that has been covered in the first month and a half that you missed this year. Are you willing to go through all that?" Charleston asked seriously.  
  
"I know it will be difficult but I've worked too hard to get to this point in my academic career to give up. I ready and up for the challenge." Tristan replied.  
  
"Good." the headmaster said standing up. The Davenport's followed the suite. "Welcome to your Junior year at Chilton." he said extending his hand towards Tristan.  
  
Tristan accepted the hand. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome, go to the academic office for your schedule, locker assignments, et cetera. Have a good day."  
  
Taking it as a cue to leave Tristan and Diane stood and walked out.  
  
"Okay, Tris, can you take it from here?" Diane asked as they stood outside the hall.  
  
"Yeah mom, I'm a big boy now. I think I can manage." Tristan said jokingly.  
  
"Eh, disrespect me like that one more time mister and no more coffee for you!" she said pointing an accusing finger towards him.  
  
She broke out into a smile and hugged him.  
  
"Okay, Luke's for dinner?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, who else? Al's Pancake World?" he joked.  
  
"Please, don't even joke. Al should have kept to pancakes. Bye, I have to go make sure Sookie doesn't burn down the kitchen."  
  
"Bug Michel for me!" he called at her retreating form.  
  
"Always!" she said back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
By the time Tristan was settled it was already third period, English. He sat down just before the bell rang. The teacher leaned back against his desk to address the class.  
  
"Well class. Today we have a new student. Everyone say hello to Tristan Davenport."  
  
There was a chorus of mumbled greetings. Tristan tensed as two girls, one blond and the other brunette sitting to the right of him looked at him suggestively, in an almost taunting manner.  
  
"Okay, so let's start right away. Can anyone tell me, what Shakespearean play had what is considered to be Shakespeare's goodbye to theatre?"  
  
Two hands went up immediately. Tristan's and a girl with long blond hair sitting in the next row over in the front seat.  
  
"Paris, why don't we let Tristan answer this one."  
  
Paris Geller's mouth dropped open in shock. She turned around and gave him a death glare. Who did this guy think he is?  
  
"The Tempest" Tristan answered.  
  
"Correct, that is what we are going to be starting today…"  
  
He was cut off when a blue-eyed girl with brown hair sauntered into the class with a smirk on her face. Tristan took note of her un-tucked white button down and rolled plaid skirt to make it shorter, showing off her legs.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Mr. Medina." she said casually, snapping her gum at him. She gave him a devilish smile and walked towards her seat next to the two girls who checked out Tristan earlier.  
  
"Nice of you to join us." he said sarcastically. "Please see me after class for you're detention."  
  
Ignoring him she noticed Tristan. Snapping her gum again she asked, "Who's the new guy?"  
  
Max sighed. "Tristan Davenport, meet Rory Hayden." 


	2. The Chase Begins

Author's Note: Okay, despite the mediocre number of reviews. Now as of right now, I got 60 hits, meaning 60 people clicked on this story but 56 people did not review. Now I'll let that slide only because I like this story and it's fun to write but, I am the kind of person who is inspired by reviews so if you don't want to read crappy work I suggest you REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tristan sat alone at a table in the cafeteria. He sighed, thinking of all the work he had to do to catch up. It would take him years, and this was only for the classes BEFORE lunch. He still had two more after. He ran a hand through his messy blond hair. Closing his deep blue eyes he fought back the urge to pound his head into the wood of the table.  
  
"Rough first day?"  
  
Tristan looked up to see the owner of the voice standing in front of him.  
  
"You could say that." Tristan laughed.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
"No, go ahead." Tristan answered.  
  
"Thanks, I'm Henry Cho, I think we have a class together." he said offering Tristan his hand.  
  
"Tristan Davenport, and yeah I think I saw you in my English class." he said shaking Henry's hand.  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Medina."  
  
Tristan nodded.  
  
"So," Henry began, "Tristan, tell me about yourself."  
  
"Um, okay well, let's see. I live in Stars Hollow but I came here to better my chances at getting into Harvard."  
  
"Oh, another Harvard hopeful. Me too." Henry explained.  
  
"Yeah, and my mom went here."  
  
"Wait you're mom? I knew Davenport sounded familiar, isn't she the one who...?"  
  
"Got pregnant by Michael DuGrey when she was sixteen?" Tristan supplied.  
  
"Yeah, but without all the negative connotations."  
  
"It's okay, yeah that's the one. She never got to finish. How'd you know?" Tristan asked as he took a sip of the coffee he got.  
  
"You're grandparents funeral last year. Although I didn't have to go to know, Hartford's high society thrives on gossip. Everyone was talking about it, half the school was there." Henry saw Tristan's confused look. "Most of us are tied to each other either through our parents or grandparents and your grandparents were popular. It's funny, I don't remember seeing you there."  
  
"That's because I didn't go. My mom went but she didn't want me to see her get into any fights with the relatives. It's no big deal though, I didn't even know them."  
  
Henry opened his mouth to reply but interrupted by two angry arms slamming down on the table. The two boys looked up to see a furious looking Paris Geller staring them down. She glared at Tristan.  
  
"Paris." Henry said as nicely as possible.  
  
"Henry." she said curtly. "You." she turned to Tristan.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tristan..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are Davenport. Listen to me, this is my school, you can't come in here with your little 4.0 GPA and expect to top me. I've got the upper hand here so don't even try." with that she stormed off.  
  
"Who was that?" Tristan asked with a questioning look.  
  
"Paris Geller." Henry said with a laugh. "She's the resident future valedictorian. She hates anyone who is as smart as she is. Don't worry about her."  
  
Tristan and Henry followed her with their eyes as she walked off. They watched as she passed by the three girls from English class. Rory sneered at her and made some comment that obviously made Paris angry. Paris stopped and turned, she made an angry comment back then stormed off. Once she was out of an earshot the three girls laughed.  
  
"The blond is Louise Grant, the brunette in the middle is Rory Hayden, and the other brunette with short hair is Madeline Lynn. Those girls are trouble, be careful of them. And, it's a well known fact that they hate Paris Geller and the feelings are reciprocated." Henry explained.  
  
"Why do they hate each other so much?" Tristan asked unable to tear his eyes away from them.  
  
"That's part of why they're dangerous. The four of them used to be friends, they even got Paris to let her hair down and have a boyfriend, but that was back in freshman year."  
  
"What happened in freshman year?"  
  
"I'm getting to that. Rory Hayden is the kind of girl who gets any man she wants, she's not a slut but she's not exactly the Virgin Mary either." Tristan smirked at that. "Halfway through freshman year Rory decides that she wants Paris' boyfriend. Paris walked in on the two making out at one of Madeline's parties. Madeline and Louise took Rory's side claiming that it was all in good fun but Paris didn't see the fun in it. They had this huge fight in the middle of the party, there was this huge display with them yelling insults at each other until finally Paris couldn't take it anymore and slapped Rory right across the cheek. They've been enemies ever since."  
  
"Wow." was all Tristan could say.  
  
"Yeah, those three are the resident Sirens, they pull you in with their sweet talk, have a little fun toying with you, then they crush you like a bug."  
  
"Real vixens, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Henry laughed.  
  
Tristan began to stare at Rory again. She was turned, laughing along in a giggling manner with the other two. It wasn't until she turned and locked eyes with him that he saw how powerful she was. Even from across the room her piercing blue eyes trapped him. They sparkled and laughed in mischief. Beautiful eyes no doubt about it, but they held far from beautiful intentions. Tristan broke the connection with much difficulty and continued his conversation with Henry.  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
"So innocent." she laughed.  
  
"Who?" Louise said.  
  
Rory nodded in the direction she was looking. "The new guy."  
  
"Tristan Davenport." Madeline noted.  
  
"Davenport? Isn't he the one whose mom...?"  
  
"Yup." Rory answered Louise before she could finish. "Definitely, he looks like DuGrey. Too bad his mom didn't marry the guy, they would have had a fortune."  
  
"Not as much as the Haydens though." Louise noted.  
  
"Of course." Rory said snobbishly. "My mom knew his mom when they were younger."  
  
"Did they go to school together?" Madeline asked vaguely.  
  
"No of course not! My mom is nearly eight years older than she is!" Rory exclaimed. "No, she knew her through social functions between the families. I heard that sometimes my mom babysat her."  
  
"Why would she do that? Isn't that considered working?" Louise asked.  
  
"Not when you're doing it to get to know the kids hot older brother." Rory smirked.  
  
The three laughed.  
  
"So, he looks like a player to me." Madeline commented.  
  
"No, too innocent, he may have the looks but he doesn't have the nerve, he's a Bible boy for sure." Rory corrected her.  
  
"Yeah, definitely the male version of a Mary." Louise agreed.  
  
"Bible boy it is then. But you have to admit he is definitely a hot looking piece of meat." Madeline said licking her lips.  
  
"Maybe, but he's just another conquest." Rory said dismissively.  
  
"So, who wants him?" Louise asked.  
  
"I'll take him." Rory said.  
  
"I don't think you can take him." Louise challenged.  
  
"Oh really? And why's that?"  
  
"Because he's a new kind of man. We only go after the shallow ones who are powerless to our charms, this one is a smarty."  
  
"We'll see about that, he's no different." Rory said with a determined look on her face.  
  
"Then let the chase begin." Madeline said with a clap of her hands.  
  
"Haydens always get what they want, this is no different." Rory said under her breath. "You're mine Davenport."  
  
AN: So? What do you think? Review please!!! 


	3. Happiness to Hate

Author's Note: Thanks ya'll! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this story! Okay, now that it is the weekend I'm writing! I'll try to write every weekend, unless I have a MAJOR project for school that is. Anyways, read on!  
  
PS- I don't know if this was my best work so don't be too harsh.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Lane!" Tristan called as he walked into the maze that was Kim's Antiques. He just got back from Hartford and instead of going home to change out of his uniform he headed straight to his best friend's house.  
  
"Tristan!" she called back.  
  
"Where are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen." she answered.  
  
"Okay, Lane? I got all turned around and now all I see is wood!" Tristan said, slightly panicked. "I don't exactly know where the kitchen is anymore."  
  
From far off he heard Lane laugh. "Okay, okay, the search and rescue party is on the way. Marco!" she said coming out of the kitchen and entering the maze herself.  
  
"Polo!" he said walking to find her.  
  
"Marco!" she tried again.  
  
"Polo!"  
  
Lane stopped walking and frowned. "Are you moving?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"How can I find you if you don't stay in one place?!" she cried exasperatedly.  
  
"Well," Tristan said coming up behind her, and wrapping his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear, "not a problem anymore."  
  
Lane laughed and turned around, smacking his shoulder playfully. "Stop it, anyone would think we were going out. You know how this town talks."  
  
Tristan sighed. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
"So, you're a Chilton boy now." Lane said leading him to the kitchen. "What's it like?"  
  
"Fairly decent." he said sitting down at the table where her homework was spread out.  
  
"Come on, I need details! I am living through you!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Well, it was definitely overwhelming! I'm going to be swimming in homework until the next millennium." he joked. "Oh, and I met this horrible girl."  
  
"Hmm. Continue."  
  
"Well, her name as I later found out, is Paris Geller. She in no means wants me to succeed in HER school." he said sarcastically. "But to make up for it, I did meet this guy who I actually am thinking of considering a friend."  
  
"Really? Name please?" Lane asked interested.  
  
"Yeah, his name is Henry. I actually thought that you and him might make a decent couple."  
  
"Tris, you know I'm only allowed to date people my parents deem acceptable and unless he's a future Korean doctor..." Lane trailed off at the guilty look on Tristan's face. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"What's Henry's last name?"  
  
Tristan shifted uncomfortably. "Cho." he answered quietly.  
  
"What?! He is Korean! Don't tell me that he wants to be a doctor too!" Lane exclaimed, standing up and pacing in front of her friend.  
  
"Well, kind of."  
  
"Tristan! My parents would approve of him!" she whined.  
  
"Lane! Give it a chance. Wait, no!" Tristan brought his hands up to the side of his head." It's not even definite yet! We're getting way ahead of ourselves here."  
  
"Oh, right." Lane agreed, sitting down calmly. "So, yeah. I haven't even met him yet."  
  
"I don't even know him well enough to introduce you too yet." he pointed out.  
  
"Right, so I don't have to worry yet."  
  
The two friends sat awkwardly for a moment then burst out laughing.  
  
"So, you wanna go to Luke's?" Tristan offered.  
  
"Let me check." Lane walked up to the base of the stairs. "Mama!"  
  
"Lanie, what?" Mrs. Kim said as she bustled down the stairs.  
  
"Can I go to Luke's with Tristan?"  
  
Mrs. Kim threw a quick glance at the Davenport.  
  
"You finish your homework?" she said strictly.  
  
"Almost." Lane said quietly.  
  
"Then you can't go. Go when you are done!" her mother replied in a tone that said her decision was final.  
  
"Yes, Mama." Lane said bowing her head slightly and returning to the table.  
  
"How about I meet you in an hour?" Tristan suggested. "Then maybe my mom could tag along too."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Great, I'll finish telling you about my day later." he said and with that he left.  
  
"Okay, so Michel was being the usual pain in the ass and Sookie just couldn't take it anymore." Diane said as she retold her day's events to Luke. "So he has this thing about calories and living forever or something so Sookie did this thing with a scale..."  
  
"Hey Mom!" Tristan interrupted as he and Lane walked in. "Hey Luke."  
  
"Hi, Diane, Luke." Lane greeted.  
  
"Oh hey! There's my Chilton man, so how was your first day." Diane inquired excitedly.  
  
"Nuh uh, no story time until I get coffee." he said throwing a look at Luke.  
  
Luke sighed and brought him a cup.  
  
"No use fighting anymore." he grumbled.  
  
"Finally! You have learned to accept it!" Diane said proudly.  
  
"Do you want me to take back that coffee." he threatened.  
  
"No. Tristan spill now."  
  
He quickly summarized his encounter with Paris and Henry then paused awkwardly.  
  
"Okay hun, I know that you're holding back on us, there's someone else you met."  
  
"Well, I didn't meet them per se." Tristan explained. "These three girls, they're in my English, History, and Math classes."  
  
"And?" Lane prodded.  
  
"Well..." he started nervously.  
  
"They kind of freaked you out huh?"  
  
"Yeah, in fact we have Math after lunch and for some reason they started calling me `Bible boy'."  
  
"Oh, the whole bible boy thing." Diane said with a knowing nod.  
  
"What's the bible boy thing?" Lane and Tristan asked simultaneously.  
  
"I can't believe they still call people that."  
  
"Di, you're heading down memory lane, come back and answer the question." Luke supplied.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry. You're innocent." Diane answered like that would be enough.  
  
She received three blank stares. "Okay, obviously I need to elaborate on that." She received three nods.  
  
"Well, when they get a new student they tend to classify them. They thought that you were the innocent, virgin, goody two shoes type, which no offense you are, so they classified you as a bible boy."  
  
"What do they call the girls?" Lane asked.  
  
"Mary. As in the Virgin Mary, but just Mary for short."  
  
"And do they usually openly call people this?" Tristan asked in disbelief.  
  
"The whole school will call you that behind your back, only the "in" crowd will call you that to your face."  
  
"And I just happened to run into the three reigning princesses of Chilton. Great." he groaned.  
  
"So, names and what are they like!" Lane pressed.  
  
"Yeah, story time sucks without details!" Diane agreed.  
  
"Well, one of them is blond, Louise Grant. Then another one has short dark hair, that's Madeline Lynn, and then..." Tristan paused remembering, "this girl."  
  
Diane and Lane exchanged a knowing look upon seeing his dazed expression.  
  
"She had medium length coffee brown hair and these incredible sky blue eyes that pulled you in and didn't let you go and this smile. Innocent yet dangerous somehow."  
  
"So she looked like a Mary..." his mother began.  
  
"But is far from it. According to Henry anyway."  
  
"So, is she like the school tramp?" Lane asked, forgetting all subtlety.  
  
"Not a tramp. A better term would be vixen." Tristan explained.  
  
"Hmm, and does this vixen have a name?" Diane asked.  
  
"Rory, Rory Hayden." Tristan answered.  
  
"Did you say Hayden?" Diane questioned curiously.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"It's just, that name rings a bell."  
  
"Old boyfriend?" Luke offered.  
  
"No," she shook her head but seconds later it dawned on her, "Christopher Hayden!"  
  
"Who?" Lane quipped.  
  
"Christopher Hayden, I vaguely remember him. Children of high society are forced to socialize despite age differences. He's eight years older than I am so after I turned ten I never saw him again. He used to hang out with Lorelai Gilmore, that woman I was telling you about earlier. They always used to get into trouble together, total rebels, hated high society. So, he at least didn't go far if his daughter is at Chilton. I wonder what they're doing now." Diane finished.  
  
Rory Hayden sighed tiredly and turned her silver BMW down her driveway. After punching in the code at the gate she continued down the driveway and pulled into the large garage that housed a collection of cars. Looking over she saw her mom's black Mercedes that she used during the weekdays parked in its usual spot closest to the door connecting the garage to the house. Rory slumped her shoulders slightly, that meant Lorelai Hayden was not only home but knew that Rory was not and was more than likely serving another detention. She sighed again and walked in the house, the first room being the kitchen. Confirming Rory's suspicions, Lorelai was ready and waiting for her daughter's arrival. She looked less than pleased as she tapped her high-heeled foot against the Italian tiled floor. She stood with her arms crossed in front of her daughter, wearing a navy blue business suit. Her hair was pulled back in a tight twist and a scowl graced her face as she glared at her only  
daughter.  
  
"Detention?" she asked sternly.  
  
Rory threw her an indifferent look. "So what."  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Hayden, that's got to be the fifth detention this month!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Point." Rory said with a cruel smirk.  
  
"Damn it Rory! Don't pull the spoiled brat act with me!" Lorelai yelled angrily as Rory went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.  
  
"You know what?!" Rory said turning to her mother. "Don't come in here after ignoring me for your meetings with the ladies of high society and then pretend to care!"  
  
"Don't take that tone with me young lady! You just wait for the hell you'll pay when your father gets home and hears about this!" she screamed as she followed Rory who had walked out towards the rest of the house. Rory stopped at the base of the stairs after the last comment and turned to Lorelai.  
  
"Dad doesn't care and you know it! You are so pathetic for thinking he's coming home tonight. Face it! You became nothing more than a trophy wife! You're pitiful, so don't you dare pretend you can mother me! He's probably off screwing his secretary as we speak to add to his collection of affairs! And you haven't been so saintly yourself! You're the slut of all of Hartford!" Rory spat venomously.  
  
Lorelai angrily slapped Rory across the cheek. Rory stumbled back onto the stairs and brought her hand up to the red handprint that was already forming.  
  
"Listen to me you little bitch, if you ever talk to me like that again I'll do more than wipe that smirk off your face!" Lorelai threatened.  
  
Rory straightened and looked Lorelai in the eyes. "I hate you."  
  
NOTE ABOUT LANE: Despite the above chapter, Lane and Tristan are not going out! They are just flirty friends, nothing more. Now, moving on. Okay, someone just suggested that Lane should be a boy. Well, I don't think that person realized the criteria of the challenge. Rory and Tristan switched, and everything that goes along with the switch changes too. But ONLY the things and people that are directly connected to the choices made that caused them to be switched. Lane would be a girl no matter what happened that caused the two to trade places. So in answer to your question, anastacy, no it would not make sense for Lane to be a girl. Thank you for commenting on my grammar, I'm sorry that you found some mistakes but since English is not my best subject it is something you'll have to live with if you read this story. I try my best to make it free from error because I understand how important that is and while I'm glad you tried your hand at constructive criticism I'm afraid I  
can't change the mistakes. I hope that I don't come off as sounding like a total bitch, because that is not my intention. I just feel that when a reviewer asks a legitimate question they deserve a legitimate answer. Thanks for reviewing. 


	4. Into Her World

Author's Note: Okay, I'm SO sorry that this took so long! I wanted to update days ago but another GG fic that I really needed to write distracted me. Unfortunately that fic won't be posted till April. Sorry, I should have been paying more attention but when you read that other fic, you'll understand. PLEASE don't forget to review, I really need some kind words right about now.  
  
PS- There was an added delay because we had to take my grandmother to the hospital, sorry!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rory stood alone in her room. It was the one place where she felt at ease and was able to let at least some of her guard down. She wasn't constricted in her room, she could be herself in there instead of the kind of girl that every guy wanted to date and every girl wanted to be, the princess of Chilton. Simple and uncluttered it made the hectic panic of the world around her fade away, leaving her to sit in the solace of peace and quiet. That was exactly the way she liked it.  
  
She sighed sadly and looked around her surroundings. Her room was a corner room that jutted outward ever so slightly from the rest of the house giving her a beautiful view of the woods and lake that surrounded the Hayden property. It was the room that every girl dreamed of. Opposite all the windows were two doors, one led into a closet that was bigger than most peoples' bedrooms and the other led to a spacious bathroom that cost a small fortune to furnish.  
  
A black, wrought iron, king-sized, canopy bed with light semi-transparent silk draping across it, giving it a delicate touch, sat in the middle of the room with windows on either side. It was covered in a large white down comforter so thick with feathers that you sank slowly into it. The pillows and mattress were just as heavenly. The windows were draped in light yet elegant white curtains that swayed gently every time a breeze trickled in through the open window.  
  
In the corner farthest from the bed was a magnificent bookcase filled with limited and early editions of all the classics. Her grandparents had donated the collection but she had yet to read any of the literary masterpieces that graced her room. A small sitting area with a white loveseat and whitewashed coffee table with a glass top took up space not to far away from there. Running along the same wall as the bookcase, was a set of large double-doors that opened into a magnificent balcony overlooking the surrounding splendor. In the farthest corner of the room, the spot in the room that was a far as one could possibly be from the rest of the house, next to the balcony, was a bay window with beautiful pillows, each unique in their own way.  
  
In all, the room glowed with gentle brightness. Inspiring and breathtaking were the only words that could fully describe the beauty the room held.  
  
Anyone would think that Rory Hayden would be happy with what she had but she wasn't. While the room provided comfort from her shallow friends and uninvolved parents the fact that she needed it as an escape tore at her heart. She slowly trudged her way to the bay window. Sitting down she picked up a random pillow and hugged it gently as she gazed out into the scenery not looking at anything in particular. Looking down she tugged at the one of the tassels on the pillow she held. It was off white with Chinese script on it, spelling out the word `hope' and adorned with little tassels on the corners. She smiled slightly remembering when she had gotten the pillow. Her mother had gotten it for her when Rory was just twelve.  
  
Looking around her she realized that most of the pillows were selected with the help of her mother. There was a time when the mother and daughter pair loved each other and spent every minute possible with each other. There was a time when Lorelai would never think of laying a hurtful hand on her child instead of now, when abuse came almost as a second nature. There was a time when Lorelai and Christopher were against high society and instead strived to be forever young with crazy banter and schemes. It was when Rory turned fourteen that things took a turn for the worst. Christopher started to get bored with his marriage and started to have affairs, Lorelai was crushed that she wasn't enough for him and turned to alcohol and affairs of her own. She began to pay less attention to her daughter at the time that Rory needed her the most and soon conflict grew between them. Rory turned to concentrating on playing the game of popularity and began to surround herself with shallow  
groupies who felt the same neglect from their parents as she did. The only thing separating her from them was that they accepted their fate of being nothing more than conversation pieces for their parents to flaunt around. Rory however had a conscience, she wished for nothing more than to get back the mother she knew when she was younger, to be able to erase all the painful words she had said to her parents, and to stop running in meaningless social circles in order to save herself from the doomed fate of a socialite.  
  
That was when she felt it, a tear running down her cheek. She angrily wiped away the tear and ran into the bathroom. Turning on the water to the large marble bathtub she turned to the large mirror.  
  
"Damn it Rory, pull yourself together!" she scolded herself. "You're a Hayden! Hayden's don't cry! This is your life accept it!"  
  
She turned back, sat on the step to the tub, and stared down into the water that was quickly filling the bath.  
  
"You have a reputation to hold up." she said softly. "You are the most popular girl in Chilton and you are not going to mess that up. I don't want to be a trophy wife but that is the future that I have to accept. Now stop talking to yourself, it's time to mentally prepare for the game tomorrow. Target: Davenport. Goal: add him to your lists of conquests." she finished dully.  
  
The next day...  
  
Rory stood up against the row of lockers absentmindedly twirling her hair around one finger, a repetitive action notorious for driving the men of Chilton into her arms. In the halls she was not the girl who fought with her mother and regretted it or the girl who let down her guard in the comfort of her room. Instead, she was Rory Hayden the coy enchantress that no one dared to cross.  
  
She looked up at the gentle hum of whispers. The corners of her mouth tugged upward, she had long ago figured out the inner workings of the Chilton rumor mill. The bible boy himself was wandering down the hall, the whispers just a few feet ahead of him signaling to Rory that it was time to turn on the charms.  
  
Tristan however did not notice the whispers nor did he notice the girl leaning beside his locker, as he was lost in the world of the author of the week. Only when he reached his destination did he look up from the book in his hands and notice Rory.  
  
"Um...hi." he said nervously.  
  
"Hi, Tristan Davenport right?" she said boldly. "I don't think we've properly met yet, I'm Rory Hayden."  
  
"Yeah, I know who you are." he said quietly ducking his head down as he loaded his bag with the morning's books.  
  
"Really, you pay that much attention to me huh? So what was it, the appealing outfit or the hair twirling, guys love the hair twirling." she whispered seductively.  
  
"Well, actually it was the whole `bible boy' thing from yesterday. That and Henry warned me about you." he countered.  
  
"Cho? Henry Cho warned you about me?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
Tristan nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah well." she said dismissively. "You can't believe everything people tell you. And about the bible boy thing however, think of that as an honor."  
  
"An honor to be called the male equivalent of the Virgin Mary?" he asked slamming his locker shut and turning his full attention to her.  
  
"So, I'm guessing your mom told you about that one huh?" she said, nodding in defeat.  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"Chilton alumni, they never forget the traditions. In turn the knowledge is passed on to the children thus ensuring the customs never die."  
  
"Imagine that." he muttered dryly.  
  
"Imagine. So I have a few classes with you. Third period English, fifth Math, and the last period of the day, sixth History."  
  
"Yup, you and your two sidekicks."  
  
"Yeah well, if you need to borrow any notes for any of those classes I'd be more than willing to lend a hand. We could even..." she let out a small giggle, "study together." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"No thanks. Studying is a solitary activity to me." he said politely. "Actually I need to start heading to class now."  
  
"Okay, later bible boy." she called at his retreating form.  
  
He looked over his shoulder to correct her. "The name's Tristan."  
  
She simply smirked in reply.  
  
"So, I see the bible boy didn't fall for the hair twirling charms." Louise commented, coming up from behind.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's still early in the game." Rory assured her.  
  
"Come on, let's ditch first for a smoke." Louise suggested.  
  
"Agreed." she answered before the two slipped away moments before the first bell.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: Okay, relena, Tristan and Rory switching would not involve them switching families and parents. Good question though. Now, Beannie, thank you for you insight on Asian last names. Coincidentally I have a friend who is Korean and I consulted him on the last name. In fact, both of us are Asian and we both agreed that the Asian cultures are closely related and do share similar if not the same last names. In addition, I do not refuse to change my mistakes when I can, so you may have noticed that I went back and changed the name Wang to Cho because that is his "real" last name on the show. Now I have a question for you. Reviews are meant to give the author feedback on the fics that they work so hard on. Well when you reviewed, instead commenting on my work you gave me a lecture on Asian last names. So with that in mind Beannie, what did you think of the story? 


	5. Moving On

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm trying as hard as I can to write these chapters. I really love writing and I love the feedback but my life is so hectic.  
  
PS: This is REALLY rushed! I need to skip around a lot in order to pass the time!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
There he sat in third period English. Where was she? Rory and Louise had about thirty seconds to arrive to class otherwise they would be late. Not that he cared. No, it wasn't his problem to worry about the stuck up snobs who called him bible boy. But all the same...no! He wasn't going to worry about her.  
  
"Hey," he whispered to Madeline, "where are Rory and Louise?"  
  
~Damn my conscience~ he cursed inwardly. Why did he care about them being late?  
  
She shrugged and popped her gum. "I don't know. They'll be here."  
  
He fidgeted nervously and counted the seconds in his head.  
  
~Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four...~  
  
"You are so lying!" Rory squealed as she and Louise walked in.  
  
He inwardly sighed a breath of relief. He followed the girls with his eyes.  
  
"I'm serious! They're going away for three weeks and their not even leaving anyone home to supervise." Louise answered, they sat down just as the bell rang.  
  
"Party?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Of course." Louise answered.  
  
Mr. Medina cleared his throat, the girls lazily turned to their teacher. "The bell had rung thus signaling the beginning of class. Talk after." he said forcefully. "Now, class, as you know we are reading `The Tempest' at a quick pace. I predict us to be done reading aloud in class sometime by the end of next week. Expect a test soon. Alright, everyone turn to page 25, Paris read the part of Miranda and Henry why don't you take Prospero. Louise, please read for Ariel."  
  
Tristan mentally blocked everything out as he lost himself in the words of Shakespeare.  
  
A week later...  
  
"Now my charms are all o'erthrown, and what strength I have 's mine own, which is most faint. Now `tis true I must be here confined by you, or sent to Naples. Let me not, since I have..." Tristan read.  
  
Now, a week later he sat reading as Prospero in the epilogue of "The Tempest." Though he had only been at Chilton for a short time Tristan felt he was already into the swing of things. He even counted Henry as a friend.  
  
"...my dukedom got and pardoned the deceiver, dwell in this bare island by your spell, but release me from my bands with the help of your good hands. Gently breath of yours sails must fill..."  
  
~Damn him! I've been flirting up a storm and he just ignores it!~ Rory screamed silently. ~Okay Davenport, I'm sick and tired of this. You will be my conquest one way or another. No more miss nice girl~ she fumed.  
  
"...or else my project fails, which was to please. Now I want spirits to enforce, are to enchant, and my ending is despair, unless I be relieved by prayer, which pierces so that it assaults mercy itself, and frees all faults. As you from crimes would pardoned be, let you indulgence set me free." he finished.  
  
Max clapped. "Thank you Tristan, good job. Well, that's it, the conclusion to "The Tempest." Now I want you to review during the weekend and be prepared to review on Monday. Test is on Tuesday and then we'll start on another classic Shakespearean play."  
  
The class groaned at this news. Max laughed good-naturedly.  
  
"Well, get used to it, you've got more Shakespeare after that."  
  
The class groaned again and slumped in their seats.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, have a good weekend don't forget the review."  
  
The bell sounded the end of class. Every student hurriedly gathered their things in order to rush off to their next class. As Tristan began to pack up Rory sauntered over to him.  
  
"Hey bible boy." she drawled.  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes and stood up tiredly.  
  
"What do you want Rory?" he asked.  
  
"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to Louise's party next weekend. You know, maybe we could go together and get to know each other better?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm not really a partying kind of guy. Plus I don't exactly appreciate the name calling, why would I want to go to a party with my tormentor? I'm planning on catching up on some reading."  
  
"Study, study, study! Is that all you ever do? I've asked you out every day this week and you always give me the ol' studying excuse! Be anymore of a nerd and we'll have to change your name to Urkel."  
  
Tristan flinched at the harshness in her voice. "That's why I don't want to go out with you. You don't know how to be nice."  
  
He left her standing in shock.  
  
The moment Tristan got off the bus to Stars Hollow he breathed a sigh of relief. Another week of hell completed but if it helped him into Harvard it was worth it. His mind was spinning on the way home. A party. He hadn't been to a party since...~Don't go there~ he reminded himself. He shut his eyes and tried to block out the images that flooded his mind. He had tried so hard to move away from his past, he wasn't about to let it all come back just because of one party. He shook his head to free his mind from the thoughts. ~When things get tough only one thing can fix it~ he mused.  
  
"Coffee at Luke's." he said aloud.  
  
Walking across the square he entered Luke's to find his mother bickering, although to everyone else it was considered flirting, with Luke.  
  
"Diane! You've had three cups already! You're lucky I let you have that many! I'm not giving you anymore!"  
  
"Please! Please!" Diane begged.  
  
"No, I'm cutting off your supply!" he made a move to pour the pot down the drain.  
  
"Wait!" Tristan yelled as he sat down next to his mother. "Please, don't pour out that coffee! I've had a bad day and only that ambrosia can salvage it!"  
  
"That bad huh?" Luke asked, Tristan a cup. Diane held hers out and put on the sweetest smile she could muster. Luke rolled his eyes and reluctantly poured her a refill.  
  
"Well, let's see. Paris, as usual is being hard to figure out. One minute she's tossing me death glares and the next she's blushing at one glance."  
  
"Ooh, sounds like she likes you." Diane teased.  
  
"No, no way! From the second I answered the first question in Mr. Medina's class she hated me! There is no chance in hell that she likes me!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"Well, she may have developed a crush." Diane argued.  
  
"In two weeks?!" Tristan countered skeptically. "She barely knows me!"  
  
"So what? Just continue sweetie."  
  
Tristan took a deep breath. "Well, then there is Rory and her little troupe giving me a hard time. The work loading is killing me and other than Henry I have no friends."  
  
He slumped down against the counter. Diane patted his back comfortingly. "It'll get better sweetie, just give it some time."  
  
"LUKE!!!" Taylor complained.  
  
"Taylor, what is it this time?" Luke said tiredly throwing his towel down on the counter.  
  
"LOOK! AT! THE! SIGN!" he yelled pointing out the window.  
  
After the yellow crosswalk sign had been replaced Taylor had been suspicious of who vandalized it in the first place. He had since been keeping a close eye on the sign but apparently not close enough. The sign had once again been turned upside down with a large "X" through it.  
  
"I see it Taylor. It's so obnoxious it's hard to miss."  
  
"You did this! Or Jess did! One of you!" Taylor pointed an accusing finger at the flannel-attired man.  
  
"Taylor, we've been through this. Until you have evidence you have no right to accuse me of the crime. Do you know how many people are in this town? Any one of them could have done it!"  
  
Taylor fumed. "This isn't over Luke! I'll get to the bottom of this!"  
  
"Yeah, well you know what? You do that!" Luke called at the retreating back of the grocer.  
  
"Hey, Uncle Luke, safe to come out now?" Jess asked from behind.  
  
"Yeah kid. Did you get rid of the paint like I asked?" Luke asked.  
  
"A little while ago." Jess answered.  
  
"Good. Stay clear of Taylor for a while, he's on a rampage." Luke warned.  
  
"Got it Luke." With that the boy ran upstairs.  
  
Diane sat with her mouth open in shock. "You did it!?" she asked.  
  
"Whoa, Luke's got a bad side." Tristan added.  
  
"Ssh!" he hissed. "Don't announce it to the world."  
  
"I can't believe it! You! Mister nice guy would do such a thing! Twice!"  
  
"Hey, the first time was just Jess." he said in defense.  
  
"Hehe, I like this version of Luke better." Diane nodded in approval.  
  
"Yeah well, don't get used to it. I just wanted to bug Taylor a bit." he smirked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You know you loved it." Diane smiled. "We've gotta go Picasso. Later!"  
  
Luke nodded acknowledging their departure and grinned as he watched Taylor animatedly question a random person outside the diner. Shaking his head in amusement he went back to wiping the counter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory sighed. She walked into the house and went straight for a bottle of water.  
  
"Afternoon Rory how was you day?" Christopher said stiffly as he walked into the kitchen and noticed his daughter.  
  
"Fine Dad." she answered numbly.  
  
"Anything exciting happen today?" he asked.  
  
Rory turned and looked at him dully. He wasn't really listening, instead he was tuning her out as he read the paper and only responding at the perfect places, a skill he had mastered long ago.  
  
"Yeah dad a lot happened. Let's see, a bunch of vampires stormed the school. After they had their way with me they turned me into one of them." she said in mock sincerity.  
  
"Interesting." Chris replied as he read through the business section of the paper.  
  
"Yeah, of course that means I'll have to stay away from most Italian food and not touch any crosses. I guess I should also kiss sunbathing good-bye but it's a small price to pay considering I'll be eternally young. Well, it's time to feed, I'm off to suck the blood out of mom now."  
  
"That's nice sweetie." Chris responded, not even looking at his daughter.  
  
Rory shook her head in disgust and walked out. Seconds later Christopher looked up.  
  
"Wait, what?" he asked, but by then she was gone.  
  
"Rory, I just got a call from your principal..." Lorelai said.  
  
"Mom," Rory interrupted, "how's about we skip the whole lecture that will eventually end in us proclaiming our mutual hate for each other and just talk about this later."  
  
Lorelai, too stunned from the outburst only watched as Rory disappeared up the staircase.  
  
"Lorelai," Chris asked, walking into the room, "Rory hasn't been drinking any blood lately has she?"  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes and muttered, "I need another drink."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey kid, your awfully quiet tonight." Diane pointed out during their dinner, which consisted of pizza as they flipped through channels looking for something to watch. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just this thing at school. It's no big deal."  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? So what is it?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now." Tristan sighed.  
  
"When DO you want to talk about it?" she pressed.  
  
"Just drop it mom." he said moodily.  
  
"Okay, fine, well when you need to talk, I'm here." she said sadly.  
  
"Mom!" Tristan whined. "Don't do the whole, `make Tristan guilty so he'll tell you stuff,' thing."  
  
"Is it my fault that you are my son and I want to know what's happening in your life?"  
  
"Mom I just...I need to talk to Lane first about this one. Please?" he asked. "I'll tell you right after I talk to her tomorrow, I swear. Until then, can we please just...not talk about it?"  
  
Diane was about to protest but closed her mouth at the pleading look her son was giving her.  
  
"Okay, fine." she pouted.  
  
The rest of the night was filled with pizza and TV talk though the whole time, Tristan felt a sense of sadness tearing at his heart.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Hey Lane." Tristan greeted his friend. He sat down on the bench next to her on the gazebo.  
  
"Hey Tris." They sat in silence for the next few minutes. "So, I know you didn't call me at six this morning so we could just sit here and admire the scenery. Spill Davenport."  
  
"Lane, do you still have nightmares? About that night?" he looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
Lane shook her head in frantically. "Tristan please, just don't...don't bring that up."  
  
"You do don't you?"  
  
"Yes." Lane whispered in a tiny voice. "They aren't as often but every now and then I wake up...crying and shaking. Every time, I relive that night."  
  
"So do I." Tristan admitted.  
  
Lane sniffled. "What triggered this conversation?"  
  
"Next week, this girl at my school is throwing a party. I got asked to go but...I don't know."  
  
"Tristan, you have to move on, we both do."  
  
"I don't know if I can. I just...I don't ever want to go through that again."  
  
"I know. Neither do I. But it's been a year Tristan! A year! He would want us to move on!"  
  
"Tell me, have you been to a party since that night? I'm not talking birthday party or town function, I'm talking about a real party. Like that night." Tristan asked taking her by the shoulders.  
  
"No." Lane admitted.  
  
"Why not?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Because..." Lane stuttered, "...my mom won't let me."  
  
"That's bull Lane! You know as I do that there are ways around your mother! You're just as scared of a repeat as I am! So don't talk about moving on!" Tristan yelled.  
  
"Hey!" Lane threw off his arms. "I'm trying okay! I don't see you doing that!"  
  
"Well what do you expect? Huh? You expect me to just go out every night and not care? Just not think about what happened? Just forget about him? Every time I even think about going out that night flashes in my mind!"  
  
"You're not the only one you know! You're not the only one who lost one of their two best friends! Every time someone passes around the word that they're throwing a party I think about it! I can't move on because every time I try the night Dean died flashes through my mind!" Lane yelled.  
  
AN: Hey, okay, I need the support here! If I don't get at least FIVE REVIEWS for this story, it's GONE! Yup, I'll either delete it, end it at a horrible cliffhanger, or I can kill of the characters before anything good happens. I can picture it now...please save me from having to plan evil ways to end this by reviewing. Remember, FIVE REVIEWS, and multiple reviews from the same reader doesn't count. 


	6. Romeo and Juliet

Author's Note: This is great ya'll! I love that you guys review! Definite change of pace from like a month ago. Anyway, read on!  
  
~ Chapter 6 ~  
  
"You're not the only one you know! You're not the only one who lost one of their two best friends! Every time someone passes around the word that they're throwing a party I think about it! I can't move on because every time I try the night Dean died flashes through my mind!" Lane yelled.  
  
Tristan sat back on the bench in silence. Lane, who had started to cry, desperately tried to wipe away the offending tears. Tristan closed his eyes and remembered.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Okay, I think I've had enough of this party!" Dean commented as they made their way through the crowds that blocked the door.  
  
"I don't know how you dragged me into this!" Tristan complained.  
  
"Oh come on, we had to tear you away from your books!" Lane yelled above the music.  
  
"And you! I can't believe you helped him!" he jerked his thumb towards Dean who kept grinning. "What happened to your very strict and religious mother?"  
  
"Tris, there are ways to get around her and you know it!"  
  
Tristan blushed remembering all too well the nights from their childhood. When they were both only thirteen the two friends had crushes on each other and he would sneak up to her room via the tree and open window late at night to see her without the constant glare of Mrs. Kim. Those crushes had long since ended but now years later whenever the need to talk during the middle of the night arose Tristan would brave the old tree that he had mastered in his youth.  
  
"Whoa!" Dean exclaimed as a pack of large and very drunk guys barreled past them, knocking Lane over in the process. Dean bent down to help her to her feet before yelling, "Hey! Watch where you're going! Jerks!"  
  
"What did you just say to us?" said one of the guys.  
  
"I said, you're jerks." Dean got a whiff of their breaths. "Drunk jerks at that. Next time look where you're going so you don't hurt anyone! Come on, guys."  
  
~  
  
The three of them were walking on the sidewalk on their way home, not talking about anything in particular. Instead they were enjoying each other's company. Tristan and Lane had known each other all their lives so it came as a great shock that Dean, who had only moved to Stars Hollow a mere two years before, fit so well in their friendship. Tristan was about to make a comment about that very fact but was interrupted.  
  
"Do you hear that? It sounds like a car." Lane said suddenly.  
  
The street dark and quiet street was suddenly loud as a car came swerving dangerously around the corner, running into trashcans on the sidewalk in the process.  
  
"Oh my god! What are they doing?" Tristan exclaimed. He recognized the car as one that belonged to the guy Dean told off for knocking into Lane.  
  
They stared in shock with matching "deer-in-the-headlights" expressions as the car zigzagged its way down the street, knocking trashcans and mailboxes over along the way. The street came alive as residents woke up to the noise. All of a sudden the car shifted direction and ran straight for the trio.  
  
"Look out!" Tristan yelled.  
  
He and Lane jumped opposite sides out of the way and were sent rolling to the ground but Dean was not able to react as quickly. Both looked up just in time to see the car hit Dean, the force cracking the windshield and sending him flying over the other end in a sickening heap. The car went a few more feet before crashing into a lamppost. Tristan looked up from his spot on the lawn and froze, all around him residences who witnessed the scene were rushing out of their homes. A few of them were attempting to reach 911. Lane, who had jumped into the street when the car drove onto the sidewalk sat up and screamed. Struggling to Dean's side she frantically called for help and began to sob. Tristan, trembling in shock and fear, rushed over and cried with her. Everything blurred through his tears as he sat with Lane, refusing to leave Dean's lifeless body as cries and sirens sounded around them.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"You're thinking about it aren't you?" Lane said softly.  
  
"It was so stupid!" he cried out. "They were drunk and they decided to have a little fun and scare the guy who stood up to them. How could they stand there in front of the judge and say that they didn't MEAN to hit us! That they only wanted to SCARE us! It's not fair! Dean didn't do anything other than defend you! WE didn't even drink that night and we lose our best friend whereas the guys who did drink, who decided to play a prank and lost control of their car thus killing someone got out of the accident without so much as a scratch!"  
  
"I know. It wasn't fair." Lane said quietly. "But we can't let this get to us."  
  
"How? You said it yourself, that night haunts us every time we try to move on."  
  
"Well, we'll help each other. It might be good for us you know?" Lane paused. "I'm sick and tired of mourning for Dean. Don't get me wrong, he was my best friend but I know that if I ever want to have a life I have to move on and the same goes for you too."  
  
"So, what are you saying? You want me to go to the party?" Tristan asked.  
  
"No, I'm saying I want US to go to the party. I need this just as much as you do." Tristan looked hesitant. "You can even introduce me to Henry." she said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Okay…I'll ask if I can bring a friend." he said.  
  
"Yay! No bad thoughts, we are going to put this behind us?" she asked.  
  
"No bad thoughts." Tristan agreed. He put on a small smile as the mood lightened. "It really is six in the morning isn't it?"  
  
"Well, not anymore. Now it's six twenty in the morning." Lane answered.  
  
"Why am I up this early?"  
  
"Because you needed to talk and you couldn't wait." Lane explained.  
  
"Right. So…wanna go to Luke's for coffee?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Lane laughed. "You and your obsession. I'll never understand it. I think I'm going to have to introduce you to some other levels of the food pyramid."  
  
"Hey, never joke about a Davenport's obsession to coffee." he warned.  
  
Laughing along the way they walked to Luke's, who was more than astonished to see awake at such an hour.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monday morning…  
  
"Hey Tristan." Paris said blushing at his smile.  
  
"Hey Paris." he returned.  
  
"So…" she began.  
  
"So…do you still hate me?" he asked.  
  
She opened her mouth in shock. "Wha…What? No, why would you think that?"  
  
"Well I do recall you making it quite clear that you didn't want me here on my first day at lunch. In addition to that you've given me more death glares than I can count which is saying something because I can count very high."  
  
"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you about that." she said nervously. "I know that I've been this total bitch to you and I am so sorry about that. I get jealous easily and I've learned that if I want to get where I need to be you can't let your guard down. It's still no excuse but…"  
  
"Listen, it's okay." Tristan reassured her. "How about we start over and try to be friends? Trust me, I need a few around here to stop me from pulling my hair out."  
  
She nodded and widened her smile.  
  
"Haven't met any friendly people?" Paris joked.  
  
"Yeah well, aside from Henry and now you, not many people are willing to open up to the new guy, especially one who is not of their class." he finished sarcastically.  
  
"That's how it is here," she explained, "you're surrounded by the children of high society. We are taught not to socialize with those of the lesser status."  
  
"Thank god you and Henry didn't pay attention to that part." Tristan sighed.  
  
"Hey, I've got to go but how about as new friends I sit with you and Henry at lunch?" Paris suggested.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay bye." she said before walking down the hall.  
  
Tristan turned back to his open locker and looked for his morning books. He zipped up his backpack and slammed his locker shut only to be face to face with Rory.  
  
"Bible boy." she greeted.  
  
"You know, you've known me for almost a month now and you still haven't learned my name. All that money your parents have spent on education down the drain." he mused.  
  
"Well, there are other things I'm good at." she grinned.  
  
"That smile, so innocent, hides so many innuendoes."  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with you. Most guys would kill for so much as a word from me."  
  
"I'm not most guys and they don't know the real you."  
  
Rory suddenly grew cold. "Don't even pretend that you know me!"  
  
She stormed off leaving a stunned Tristan in her wake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey guys." Paris greeted as she sat next to Tristan opposite Henry.  
  
Henry gave her a questioning look.  
  
"We started over as friends." Tristan explained.  
  
"That explains it." he said. "So, are you to going to the party on Saturday?"  
  
"I have to go." Paris grumbled.  
  
"Why?" Henry asked.  
  
"Because my mom doesn't think that I have enough of a social life. What about you Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going. I'm bringing Lane with."  
  
"Lane? Is she…your girlfriend?" Paris asked hesitantly.  
  
"No, she's just my best friend." Tristan assured her.  
  
"In fact he wants to set ME up with her." Henry added.  
  
"Playing Cupid huh?" she asked.  
  
"I just want to see my friends happy."  
  
"Hello Henry, Paris, Tristan." Louise said coming up to their table.  
  
They mumbled their greetings.  
  
"So, are you guys planning on going to my party this weekend?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be there." Paris answered.  
  
"Paris, I'm surprised, you're usually not the party kind of girl, in fact at the last party I saw you at you ran away with tears in your eyes. Are you sure you want to risk it this time? Oh what am I saying, you don't have a boyfriend to lose this time." she sneered.  
  
"To dignify that with a response would involve sinking to your level…and I'm better than that." Paris replied.  
  
"Keep thinking that Geller." she shot back lowering her voice menacingly. "Listen, change of plans, since it falls Halloween the party is now a costume party. So if you want to get in, dress up."  
  
Without another word she left to talk to the next table of people.  
  
"Great, as if parties aren't bad enough now we have to humiliate ourselves by dressing up like little trick-or-treaters." Paris sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"I can't believe you made me dress up in this!" Tristan complained.  
  
The week had gone by quickly and now Tristan stood in front of a mirror frowning at the outfit Diane and Lane made choose for him.  
  
"What? Why waste a perfectly good opportunity to wear that again?" Diane asked teasingly.  
  
Tristan turned around to face the two women and looked at them skeptically. It was unmistakable, he looked perfect as…  
  
"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" Lane mocked.  
  
"Put a paw in it kitty cat." he grumbled. Lane laughed in return as she stood in her black cat costume holding on to Diane for balance. "I can't believe you are making me wear this! I haven't worn it since last year! And that was for the school play!"  
  
"And you thought you would never get a chance to wear it again." Diane laughed.  
  
"Well, fine. Just go on laughing, I'm not going!" Tristan pouted.  
  
"Oh yes you are. It's time to move on and I'm not doing this without you." Lane said seriously.  
  
Tristan slumped his shoulders and allowed Lane to drag him to the Jeep.  
  
"I'm gonna look so stupid!" Tristan whined.  
  
"Don't worry honey, if they ask you where your Juliet is just say she's in the bathroom!" Diane called after them.  
  
With one last glare at his mother he got into the Jeep and sped off for Hartford.  
  
~  
  
"This place is huge!" Lane stressed.  
  
An hour later the pair was standing in front of the Grant mansion in awe. Tristan had once seen his grandparents' house but it didn't even compare to the residence he looked upon now. If not for the dozens of party-goers running in and out of the house and the loud music it would have been the definition of class and elegance. Tristan sighed as he saw a bunch of guys walk in carrying a keg, already looking drunk enough as is.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." he mumbled.  
  
Lane noticed the guys as well. "Tristan, bad thoughts…"  
  
"Right, sorry. Let's go."  
  
Inside they were greeted with loud music blaring from the expensive sound system that went throughout the house. Everyone was dressed in a variety of costumes, some more tasteful than others. Most were chatting with friends, drinking what was hopefully not beer, or dancing in the large space in the spacious living room cleared out for such an activity.  
  
"Tristan!" Henry called.  
  
Tristan turned around and smiled. As Henry walked towards Tristan and Lane they got sight of his costume.  
  
"Oh God," Lane groaned, "how appropriate!" she muttered sarcastically, burying her head in Tristan's shoulder.  
  
"What?" Henry asked looking down at his ensemble, white coat, green scrubs, stethoscope…  
  
"You're a doctor." Lane pointed out miserably. "My mother is for sure going to like him, there goes the whole rebel thing, they may as well marry me off right now…" she began to ramble.  
  
"Does she not like doctors?" Henry asked hesitantly.  
  
"Don't worry it's nothing personal." Tristan whispered. "As you may have guessed this Lane. Lane meet Henry."  
  
"Hi, sorry about my less than friendly welcome." Lane apologized.  
  
"It's okay." Henry laughed.  
  
"Where's Paris?" Tristan asked curiously.  
  
"Excuse me! Keep up, I'm not turning back!" Paris yelled as she stormed behind the three with two other girls trailing behind.  
  
"Um…okay." Lane commented confused. The three followed the trail made by Paris and found them face to face with…  
  
"Here are the refreshments." she said, clearly annoyed.  
  
"It's all French!" one of the girls exclaimed, wide-eyed.  
  
"Great!" Paris exclaimed sarcastically. "You people have known me for years and all I am to you is the French soda monitor!"  
  
"So quit." Tristan suggested.  
  
"What?!" she exclaimed, seeing Tristan, Lane, and Henry for the first time. "Oh, Tristan…um…hi, I didn't see you there. What did you say?"  
  
"You don't have to be the French soda monitor you know, don't let them walk all over you." he answered gently.  
  
"You know what? You're right!" she stepped away from the table and joined the trio. "Hi Henry, Tristan who's you friend?"  
  
"This Lane, Lane, meet Paris."  
  
They shook hands and gave each other warm smiles.  
  
"So, what are you supposed to be?" Lane asked.  
  
Paris looked down at her navy power suit. "Lawyer." she answered simply. Tristan snickered softly. "You think that's funny huh? What about you Romeo? The look doesn't work without a Juliet."  
  
"Well, if anyone asks, she's in the bathroom." Tristan said joking along with her.  
  
~  
  
"Hey Rory."  
  
Rory turned around and mentally flipped the flirt alert button. Josh Williams: tall, dark, and handsome all American athlete with a large inheritance to secure his future and an influential last name to open doors.  
  
"Or should I say…Juliet." he continued noticing her costume.  
  
She was dressed in a long, red, renaissance style dress with long sleeves that flared out and a matching hat to complete the look. His eyes traveled her body but mostly stayed in one spot. The bare skin revealed by the plunging neck line.  
  
"Well, either name would work I guess." she flirted.  
  
"You look absolutely gorgeous. Truly radiant." he admired.  
  
~Fake~ she thought silently. ~Maybe if you took your eyes off my chest I would believe you~  
  
She sighed inwardly, it was a game they played. Both knew the lines were an act that only led to one thing and once they got it what they wanted the game would be over.  
  
~What if it's not what I want anymore? No…stop saying that! Life is an act. This is the game I play and I'm the best at it~ she reminded herself.  
  
"Earth to Rory." Josh said waving a hand in her face.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"I was saying…do you like my costume?" he asked.  
  
She quickly scanned his body. He turned around and modeled…his football uniform. The same one he ALREADY had because he was the quarterback for the Chilton team. ~How original~ she thought sarcastically. Fighting back the urge to roll her eyes she locked eyes with him and began to twirl a strand of hair around her finger.  
  
"I always did love a man in uniform." she said, laying on the sweetness.  
  
"So, where's your Romeo?" he asked making sure see was fair game.  
  
"I came alone." she answered.  
  
"Really? Wanna dance?"  
  
~  
  
"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Lane told Henry above the music as they danced.  
  
"Do you want me to show you where it is?" Paris suggested as she and Tristan danced next to them.  
  
"Please." Lane answered eagerly. "This place is HUGE! I'd get lost for sure."  
  
"Come on. Be right back Tris?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, Henry and I will go get something to drink."  
  
The girls left and Tristan and Henry made their way to the refreshment table.  
  
"She likes you ya know." Henry stated.  
  
"Who?" Tristan asked, oblivious to all.  
  
"Paris."  
  
Tristan laughed. "What?! She likes me?! No way man! We're friends. That's all!"  
  
"That's how you may feel but listen, I know what I'm talking about. You're thinking friends she's thinking more."  
  
"No, it's not like that." Tristan assured him.  
  
~  
  
Lane and Paris stood just outside the door waiting for the bathroom.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Lane asked Paris.  
  
"What? No I don't!" Lane gave her a skeptical look. "Okay fine…" Paris gave up. "Yes, I like him."  
  
"I knew it!" Lane exclaimed.  
  
"Do you think he likes me?" Paris asked eagerly.  
  
Lane suddenly regretted bringing up the subject. She had known Tristan ever since kindergarten, there wasn't an emotion she couldn't read off his face. She knew that when Tristan looked at Paris he saw nothing more than a friend in her. Did she really want to hurt Paris like that?  
  
'You know, I really couldn't tell." she lied.  
  
"I just hope he likes me back."  
  
The girl in the bathroom came out.  
  
"You can go back if you want. I can find my way back." Lane offered.  
  
"Okay, sure. See you in a few." Paris agreed.  
  
Two figures emerged from a room behind the spot where Lane and Paris were talking. They stood in the empty hallway and both grinned evilly, the wheels in their minds turning as an evil plot formed.  
  
"My, my, seems like our old friend Paris has a crush bible boy."  
  
"Let's go tell Rory." Louise suggested pulling Madeline along.  
  
~  
  
Rory held in a sigh for the millionth time that hour. Josh may have the looks, the charm, and the name but he lacked a personality.  
  
~God, this guy's ego is suffocating! Someone save me!~  
  
"Rory, can we steal you away for a second?" Louise asked.  
  
"Sure." she said giving them a thankful look.  
  
"Well, I'll talk to you later?" Josh asked.  
  
"I don't know. There are so many other people I really need to talk to. Maybe but I'm just not sure." she said as Madeline pulled her along.  
  
They pulled her upstairs and into Rory's room. Because the girls were such good friends they had convinced their parents to turn two of the guest rooms in each of their houses into rooms for the other two girls where they could keep some stuff if they stayed over.  
  
"Paris likes Davenport." Madeline blurted out.  
  
"What?" Rory asked sitting on her bed.  
  
The room wasn't as nice as her room in her own house but it still brought a small comfort knowing that she was in a safe place. While Louise and Madeline were just more pawns in the game she at least felt that they were her real friends. She let out a sigh. The game was on pause.  
  
"Paris has a crush on Tristan. This is the perfect opportunity to crush her." Louise informed her.  
  
~And the game is back on~ she inwardly groaned.  
  
"What have you got planned?" Rory asked.  
  
She didn't like the game, yes but hurting Paris was worth it. There was more to the Rory/Paris feud than everyone thought. Madeline and Louise were the only other people who knew that Paris was not the victim. Rory's act of stealing her boyfriend was out of revenge.  
  
"Have you seen Tristan yet?" Madeline began.  
  
~  
  
Tristan was tired but a good kind of tired. For the first time in a long time he felt alive. The fear and guilt of the going to the party, any party for that matter seemed to vanish. He had done it. He had moved on. Wandering around the house he came to an empty room and dropped his jaw in awe.  
  
A library, a large library with more books than the Stars Hollow public library. Scanning the titles he saw that nearly all of them were early prints and rare editions.  
  
"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" Rory said dramatically from the doorway of the room. She had seen him walk in and watched him as he looked around.  
  
~I'm hearing a lot of that tonight~ he thought silently as he turned around to face the owner of the voice.  
  
"Juliet…I mean Rory." he said in surprise.  
  
"No, go ahead, I like being called Juliet. Role playing is fun." she said seductively as she walked further into the room.  
  
"You do know they die at the end right?" he asked.  
  
"Details, details." she shrugged.  
  
Tearing his eyes away from her form he noticed a beautiful black baby grand piano sitting in the corner. The light reflected off it making it glow. Walking over he traced his fingers over the gold letters.  
  
"Steinway." he said in awe.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good sixty thousand."  
  
"Sixty thousand dollars?!" he asked. "For a baby grand?"  
  
"Yup, the Grants have a couple of them. They have a grand in their summer home." she said, making small conversation. "Nothing but the best for us Hartford socialites. Steinway is one of the best brands of pianos so naturally every home has at least two or three."  
  
Tristan whistled in shock.  
  
"Do you play?" he asked.  
  
"I took lessons when I was younger but I stopped when I got to high school." she admitted. "What about you Romeo?"  
  
"No, I never really had the patience for all the keys and notes. My mom didn't push me to learn so I didn't try." he answered sitting down on the bench.  
  
He had only been in their world for a short time but he was already overwhelmed by the world that his mother had given up…for him.  
  
"Lucky. My mother didn't want me to either but my father argued that a young woman of high society needed to be gifted with admirable talents." she said with distaste. "My mother used to hate high society and tried to put her foot down. He used to hate it too but…they sucked him in. A little later…they got her too." she finished sadly.  
  
Oops. She hadn't meant to reveal that. ~So much for playing it cool Hayden~  
  
Tristan's eyes softened for her. He scooted over and patted the space next to him on the bench. Reluctantly she sat down.  
  
"So Lady Juliet play me something." he requested.  
  
Smiling slightly she turned to the keys while he kept his back to them. ~What could it hurt? The game can be put on pause for a little while~  
  
Looking down her hand began to gently flow over the keys into a sad melody.  
  
"Greensleves." he whispered.  
  
She continued on as she played note after note from memory. Her face mesmerized him. Scrunched in concentration it was as if nothing around her mattered. He was seeing a different girl than the one who had said hurtful and biting words to him before, she was soft and humble yet held a hint of sadness in her expression. Suddenly, he felt like he wouldn't be complete if he didn't hold her in his arms and find a way to remove the sadness.  
  
Feeling the intense gaze she suddenly stopped playing and slowly turned to him. They locked eyes and she could sense what was coming next. Suddenly she felt guilty. This was what she came there for, to hurt Paris like she had hurt Rory all those years ago but for some reason it didn't feel right. Something pulled at her heart, she didn't want it because of Paris or the game, she wanted it because…she didn't know why.  
  
"Tristan…" she whispered.  
  
"Rory." he breathed.  
  
She felt her heart jump as she tilted her head and he began to lean in closing the distance slowly their lips now barely centimeters apart.  
  
~  
  
AN: Yeah, yeah. I know, I'm evil right? Well, if you review then maybe I'll have the next part up sooner! Or maybe not because I have two MAJOR projects due in the next two weeks. Oh well, anyways. I hope you enjoyed it, grammar mistakes and all, and I hope that you will be kind enough to have pity on a poor girl by reviewing. Please? 


	7. Tears after a Kiss

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in this but I have had a rough couple of weeks. Oh well, hope you enjoy this and please remember to review.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Feeling the intense gaze she suddenly stopped playing and slowly turned to him. They locked eyes and she could sense what was coming next. Suddenly she felt guilty. This was what she came there for, to hurt Paris like she had hurt Rory all those years ago but for some reason it didn't feel right. Something pulled at her heart, she didn't want it because of Paris or the game, she wanted it because…she didn't know why.  
  
"Tristan…" she whispered.  
  
"Rory." he breathed.  
  
She felt her heart jump as she tilted her head and he began to lean in closing the distance slowly, their lips now barely centimeters apart. As they brushed against each other they both felt a shock travel through their bodies before deepening the kiss in a passion that sent electricity through their veins. Tristan wanted to pull back, he begged his arms to push her away but he felt his body betraying him instead as he tangled his tongue with hers.  
  
She didn't know what was wrong with her. She should have treated him like any other nameless pawn in her game, putting no feeling at all into her kisses…but this time it was different. She let her guard down and put everything: her pain, anger, and sadness as well as her joys, hopes, and dreams into one fiery passionate kiss. Her lungs screamed for air but her mind was telling them to go to hell, all she wanted was to continue crushing her mouth with his.  
  
Finally the lack of oxygen got to be too much for both forcing them to pull apart, gasping for breath. They said nothing as they looked into each other's eyes, breathing deeply. Slowly, ever so slowly, Rory averted her eyes to the doorway and immediately felt guilty. A saddened expression took over her face as she looked down and desperately tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Tristan looked confused until she looked up again but stared past him. He followed her gaze over his shoulder and blinked in shock.  
  
Paris Geller stood with an expression registering a mixture of pain and anger. Behind her Madeline and Louise leaned against opposite sides of the doorframe, smug smiles on their faces.  
  
"Paris…" he began.  
  
She just shook her head and ran off.  
  
"Well, that worked perfectly." Louise smirked.  
  
"What do you mean? What worked?" Tristan asked harshly.  
  
"The kiss Bible Boy, sent Paris off with what she deserves." Louise answered.  
  
Tristan turned angrily to Rory. She sat with a hurt expression on her face, unable to lift her eyes to meet his. Her eyes were watering and she was biting her lip to stop the sobs from escaping her throat.  
  
"You kissed me to hurt Paris?" Tristan asked fiercely. Rory continued to look away. "Answer me! You kissed me for the sole reason of hurting a good person like Paris? You knew she liked me and you used me to play your sick little game, didn't you?! You know, any other person I would say that's low but the more and more I'm around you I see that that is you at your best."  
  
Rory still made no response. Madeline and Louise looked on in confusion and restraint, fighting the temptation to come to Rory's defense. Tristan shook his head disappointedly.  
  
Only after Rory heard the loud, angry steps heading out of the room did Rory look up. The three girls stood alone in the room in silence. Rory felt herself crumbling. The urge to let out her cries became stronger, almost impossible to fight. Even as she sat there, battling her emotions she thanked God for bringing her the true friends that she found in Louise and Madeline. If anyone were to witness her breakdown she was relieved it was in front of the two people she could trust not to hurt her.  
  
"Rory?" Madeline began in a small voice. "Are you okay?"  
  
Rory shook her head and bit her lip harder as she tried to fight the salty droplets from falling. She took in a staggered breath and let all resolve go before sliding off the bench and crumpling into a small pile on the floor. Her tears escaped her as her body racked violently with cries. The two other girls made no hesitation in coming to their friend's side. Together they held onto her and let her cry, not caring that their precious costumes were being soaked, not caring that sitting on the floor and crying openly was considered lowly of them, not caring that if anyone were to walk in on them the scene would be described to everyone at the party in seconds, all they cared about was that their friend was in pain and needed the little bit of comfort that they could offer.  
  
Minutes passed before they heard the sound of approaching voices outside. Rory looked up frightened, not wanting anyone to see her in such a weakened state.  
  
"Let's get her out of here quick. My room." Louise suggested.  
  
Madeline and Louise helped Rory get up and rushed to the door. Madeline drew back quickly and stopped the other two.  
  
"Guys, drunk guys and some sleazy skanks. They're heading this way." she informed them.  
  
"Come on, we'll take the passageways." Louise nodding her head to the corner of the library where an entrance was hidden behind a bookshelf.  
  
As they slipped into the entrance seconds before the partygoers entered the room, Rory felt herself thankful again for Louise's grandfather building the house all those years ago with an extensive network of hidden passages.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Paris!" Tristan called futilely.  
  
"Leave me alone Davenport!" she shot back as she maneuvered her way around the maze of parked cars, trying to find her own.  
  
"So we're back on a last name basis now?"  
  
"Yes." she hissed.  
  
"I guess you're going to start giving me death glares again aren't you?"  
  
Paris shot him a glare in response.  
  
"Listen, I don't know why you're so torn up about this, it's not like you had feelings for me!" Tristan burst out. Paris looked down guiltily. Hesitantly he continued, "Is it?"  
  
"Yes, maybe, but that doesn't matter anymore!" Paris yelled.  
  
"I didn't even want to kiss her! She kissed me!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"Oh please Tristan! How long do you think I was standing there? Trust me, you gave no signs of the kiss not being given in mutual consent!"  
  
"What do you want me to say?! I'm sorry!? I'm sorry for being kissed by some girl!" he called at her retreating form.  
  
Paris spun around and took a few steps back towards him. "But that's just it Tristan! It wasn't just 'some girl'! It was Rory Hayden! The same Rory Hayden that stole my boyfriend all those years ago! The same Rory Hayden that has been nothing but cruel to me!"  
  
"I don't have any feelings for her! I don't even like her!"  
  
"Yeah, well I guess there are a lot of girls who you have no interest in aren't there?" she turned and began to walk away.  
  
Tristan closed the distance between them and grabbed her arm in attempt to stop her.  
  
"Paris, I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way about you that you feel for me but please don't be mad like this." he pleaded.  
  
"Too late Tristan." she snapped. "Go back to Juliet in there and stay away from me!"  
  
She twisted out of his grasp and walked away with a note of finality. This time he made no attempts to stop her.  
  
Turning he entered the party again and searched for Lane. He had had enough of moving on and wanted nothing more than to go home. Finally he found her dancing in the middle of the dance floor with Henry. He felt guilty for wanting to cut her night short but he couldn't leave her and he couldn't bear to stay any longer either.  
  
"Hey Lane." he interrupted. "Can we get out of here?"  
  
One look at him and Lane knew something went horribly wrong.  
  
"Yeah sure." she said to him before turning back to Henry. "I have to go." she said before hurrying to catch up to Tristan's already retreating form.  
  
"Well wait, can I get your number?" he asked.  
  
She turned and quickly shouted, "Last name's Kim and we're the only ones in Stars Hollow!"  
  
She turned back around and ran after Tristan, "I can't believe I just gave my number to a potential Korean doctor."  
  
AN: Sorry it's so short after such a long time but I have SO much going on! Um…the last part was taken from "The Breakup, Part 2", thanks to Gilmore- Girls.net for the transcript even though I'm pretty sure there's a typo, which I fixed in this story. About Madeline and Louise, I figure they're human and are just suffering the same transformation that Rory went through thus the compassionate more understanding portrayals. Please review and I swear I'll be working on this as soon as possible!  
  
PS: In case you are searching for other fiction to read check out any story by Gnat10886. Some characters even bear a striking resemblance to Tristan and Rory…suspicious. Her poems are really awesome and deserve a read. She even has a GG fic for anyone interested in the whole Jess/Rory dynamic. Check them out and be sure to drop her a line by reviewing!  
  
If you have any story suggestions or you simply want more people to read your own stories I'm happy to advertise just let me know. 


	8. Unable to Feel

Author's Note: Have I ever told you how much I love you guys? I really do! You are the best readers ever! I can't believe all the friends I've made! Okay, I'm sorry about the past few weeks and not updating but I'm sure you all know about the pressures of school, teachers, and having an actual life. Well, I have been sneaky in class and have been writing fan fics instead of doing homework so I hope you show appreciation by reviewing! Thanks and enjoy the fic!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Rory slammed the door shut as the garage door slid to a close. She felt numb. She had woken up crying that morning. Madeline and Louise ran in to comfort her but they couldn't wipe away her tears. She didn't even know why she was crying. She didn't understand why one kiss, that was supposed to be meaningless had so much effect on her. What was it about Tristan that made her feel so…warm inside? Guilty for the hurt she caused? Concerned for his feelings? That couldn't be happening. She had learnt long ago to block out those feelings for anyone, to become a cold ice princess. With the exception of her two best friends, no one had ever been privy to the broken little girl beneath the angry shell that was Rory Hayden. At one time her mother had been part of that number but…she didn't want to think about it. All she wanted was to feel. Anger, pain, sadness, any of those would do. But she couldn't feel anything. She grabbed her duffle and garment bag that held her costume from the night before and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey honey, how was the party?" Christopher asked from the kitchen table, a half eaten breakfast and open newspaper in front of him.  
  
Lorelai sat across from him, gossiping rapidly into the cordless phone. Rory noiselessly put her duffle on the counter stool and draped the garment bag over the back.  
  
"The party was fine dad." she mumbled as she looked through the fridge looking to find ingredients for a morning shake.  
  
"That's great honey." he said unconcerned.  
  
She turned and looked at her parents, shaking her head in a mixture of disbelief and disgust. Had they even looked up they would have seen her puffy eyes and tear-stained face from crying that morning but instead, they were too wrapped up in their own selves.  
  
~What do I have to do to get attention here?!~ she silently screamed.  
  
She was at least getting somewhere. She now felt the smallest bit of anger but it wasn't enough. She craved for more emotion. Anything to free her from the numbness that reigned. Within minutes she had cut up miscellaneous fruits for a breakfast smoothie and began piling them into the blender. With force she turned on the blender to low setting.  
  
"Rory! I can't hear over that noise! Turn it down!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and raised the setting, increasing the volume.  
  
"Rory! Didn't you hear your mother? Turn that thing off!" he dad ordered.  
  
"Excuse me for trying to make my breakfast!" Rory spat, but didn't make a move to turn off the appliance.  
  
Christopher, frustrated, slammed his paper down on the ground.  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Hayden what the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
"I'm hungry, last time I checked that wasn't a crime."  
  
She turned the blender to its highest and loudest setting.  
  
"Damn it Rory! You mother and I are trying to concentrate!"  
  
Rory shut the blender off and turned around to him angrily. "Concentrate?! On what?! Your newspaper?! Her gossip!? God dad, if you would take two seconds to concentrate on ME for once we wouldn't be having this discussion! I am sick and tired of you pretending that you care! The only time you get involved is when I annoy you or tarnish the family reputation! Well guess what dad? You and mom have screwed up more than enough to keep the rumor mill happy so don't pin it all on me!"  
  
"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" he shouted in fury. Lorelai flinched slightly but remained silent. "Go to your room and I better not see your face until I'm ready!"  
  
"Fine with me." Rory hissed before storming up the stairs, her smoothie forgotten.  
  
"Christopher…" Lorelai began.  
  
"No. She's your daughter, deal with her. I'm going to the office."  
  
Without so much of a goodbye kiss he grabbed his briefcase and walked out into the driveway. Only until she heard the sound of the garage door opening and the sound of tires screeching on the cement did she move. She dumped her remaining tea into the sink and sighed. Christopher was going to work…on a weekend. She knew that no work would be done. She looked over at the blender. Quietly she grabbed a glass and poured the smoothie before making her way to Rory's room. She knocked softly and entered when she heard a reply.  
  
"I brought you your breakfast." she said gently, placing the glass on the table of the sitting area.  
  
"Thanks." Rory said sarcastically. "Where's dad?"  
  
"He went to the office. He had some work to do." Lorelai answered, crossing her arms for comfort.  
  
"Really? Is that what they call committing adultery these days?" Rory muttered icily.  
  
"Rory just stop it. Just don't." Lorelai warned.  
  
"Why? It's true isn't it? Face it mother! Dad doesn't love us, not you, not me!"  
  
"Damn it Rory! Why do you always do this!? Why does every conversation we have end like this!?"  
  
"You got me! Just stay out of my life mother!" Rory ordered.  
  
"We gave you everything we could and this is how you turn around and treat us!" Lorelai screamed, turning and walking out of the room.  
  
Rory walked to the door and yelled out at her. "I'd give it all back if it meant I didn't have to put up with you for mother!"  
  
Rory slammed the door with fury. Lorelai turned around, her shoulders slumped, tears brimming her eyes. Hurt and angry she retreated down the stairs to curl up with a bottle of Southern Comfort.  
  
Meanwhile in her room, a little girl curled up into a ball at the base of her door, wishing to take back all that had been said and done, but alas, life doesn't work like that.  
  
At least she wasn't numb anymore…just sad, alone, and cold.  
  
~  
  
AN: Okay, I'm so sorry! I know this is short and I swear I was going to go on but for some reason this seemed like it needed to end there. But never fear! As you are reading this I can guarantee that the faint distant clicking sound you hear in the distance is me typing up the next chapter. Reviewers don't fail me now! 


	9. Saving Her from Herself

Author's Note: Okay, now this is going to take a large time jump so I hope you don't mind. Okay? Thank you SO much for all the reviews! Y'all are an author's dream!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Four months had passed. The tail end of winter on that late February morning chilled her legs and for the thousandth time that season Rory cursed the skirts that she was obligated to wear. Passing Tristan she curled her lips into a sneer, shaking his head in distaste he walked off without a word. She turned back and stole a glance at him as he passed Paris, whose angry glare could melt the Artic. He wasn't on good speaking terms with her either and was left with only Henry as a friend.  
  
In those four months Rory had decided she couldn't live with the feelings inside of her. After the numbness had been replaced with sadness she had been through an emotional storm. She felt like waves were crashing all around her, tossing her so fiercely she was sure she would drown. So, she decided she would fight back. She didn't want to feel sad and guilty. She didn't want his gaze to melt the ice barrier she had built. She didn't want to love him.  
  
But again, life doesn't work like that, you don't choose who you fall in love with. Unfortunately after years of being able to control everything, Rory Hayden was not ready to accept that for the first time in a long time she had no control. So instead, she focused all her anger and all her energy into the taunts, the jeers, and the names that plagued Tristan Davenport to the point of retaliation. Louise and Madeline, who would never go against Rory, joined in the torture. While Paris was still their number one target, though no one except the four girls knew why, Tristan was second. They still were clueless as to why Rory had broken down those few months ago but whatever the reason their friend was left in a crying mess, they knew that Tristan was the cause of it.  
  
Life at the Hayden household had gotten decidedly worse. Christopher was always at the office doing 'work' as he called it and Lorelai was having a few 'business engagements' of her own. When Lorelai wasn't drunk or off being promiscuous she could be found sobering up at the club with her mother or at some form of social gathering that supported saving the whales while they ate caviar and poached eggs as a way of feeling that they had contributed to something.  
  
Rory had become more riotous at school, to the point where her wild schemes and actions had earned her more detentions than before and worried her friends. Rory had always been undisciplined but she had never allowed herself to be caught before. In another defense against her feelings she partied. In those four months there were countless parties, an immeasurable amount of alcohol, and an infinite number of guys.  
  
Rory Hayden was lost and she desperately needed someone to save her.  
  
One problem though, that the only person who could play the hero was lost himself.  
  
Tristan Davenport's life changed the night he kissed Rory Hayden. He was the aim of her and her groupies. Suddenly his tentative relationship with Paris had been ruined, even though he still held to the belief that it was not his fault, and his only friend at Chilton was always off with his best friend in Stars Hollow, Lane. For this he was angry. Rory had ruined him.  
  
He didn't understand how she could be so cold-hearted. He was so confused with his emotions. He should have hated her for ruining him like she did. She had used him in the worst way, kissing him to hurt another person. It didn't just hurt Paris, it hurt him as well. He for some reason unknown to even himself, he had put so much feeling into that kiss that he felt like he was giving his entire being to her. He should have hated her…but he didn't.  
  
That night, he had felt it. He had seen it. He had experienced it. Lorelai Leigh Hayden, try as she might, was not the heartless child of society that everyone thought she was. The sad look in her eyes when her fingers flowed gracefully across the keys, the electricity that coursed through the two as their lips met, the passion that told him she was giving as much emotion as he was, and the unforgettable expression on her face as he yelled at her. The face that was torn between longing, guilt, pain, and heart crushing sadness. That face haunted him.  
  
Every time he saw her sneer, every time they argued, every time she walked away with a smirk on her face after a verbal spar he would shake his head unable to believe that this was the same girl…the same girl that he wanted to comfort, wanted to hold and let cry, wanted to know every detail about and somehow erase the hatred that she felt so strongly.  
  
Oh yes, that girl had changed him. His mother saw it in the way he spoke about her, annoyed and angry at her but always with something in his eyes that told otherwise. Lane, always able to read his thoughts and emotions through his choice of words and facial expressions saw that he cared more than he let on. Henry, although new to his world, saw that his friend was torn in two directions at once concerning the girl that had become nothing but cruel to Tristan.  
  
Yes, Tristan wanted to save Rory, he was the only one who could save her, but he needed to save himself first.  
  
~  
  
"Well, if it isn't the little Bible Boy." she icily taunted.  
  
"Well if it isn't the spoiled brat." he remarked back.  
  
"At least I have enough money to be spoiled."  
  
"Money isn't everything."  
  
"That's exactly what people who don't have any say."  
  
"Do you have a reason for standing here? Or are you just trying to get somebody's attention because you can't get it at home?"  
  
Tristan surprised himself. He hadn't meant to say that but it had come out. Rory's temper rose.  
  
"What would you know about it?" she asked angrily.  
  
"It's Hartford Rory, people talk."  
  
"Yeah," she began regaining some fire, "you're right, people talk. I know all about you and your family situation."  
  
"Don't start." he warned through clenched teeth.  
  
"I know how you're mom was disowned because she and your dad couldn't keep their hands off each other, kind of slutty don't you think?"  
  
"Oh, and what your mom does isn't? What about you? There are some interesting stories going around about your escapades!" he yelled.  
  
"Hey! At least my dad stuck around! At least I know where he is!"  
  
"Oh yeah?! Well at least I know that my mom loves me!"  
  
"Were you always a mama's boy or is this a recent development?!"  
  
"Maybe you should answer first, were you always a royal bitch or did you just wake up one day and decide to be one?!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, you cussed! Your mom is going to be so disappointed in her precious baby when she finds out he has a potty mouth!" she gushed sarcastically.  
  
"I don't have time for you." he hissed before turning away.  
  
The crowd that had gathered in the hall to watch parted to allow him to pass.  
  
"Going to run to mommy now?!"  
  
He spun back around. "Just because you have money makes you think that you're so much better than me?! You're wrong! I'm glad that my mom left all of this for me! She saved me from becoming like you!"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"It means that I would rather live in a small town with just my mom than have parents who ignore each other and have socialize with a trashy, stuck- up, spoiled princess like you!"  
  
"Well I'd rather have two parents and have my future secured for me than go to school on as a scholarship case! At least I'm not living the life of a worthless, pathetic, pauper like you!"  
  
Time froze as the crowd around the two didn't dare to breath. Rory and Tristan both let the words that were exchanged sink in.  
  
His eyes flickered in pain and sadness. Her eyes mirrored the emotions with a bit of guilt thrown into the mix. He was in pain. He was in pain and she caused it.  
  
Madeline and Louise ushered her out of there a moment too late. Everyone was witness to the first tear that splashed down onto the cold floor at her feet.  
  
~  
  
Without knowing it, he had saved her that day.  
  
~  
  
AN: Okay, sorry, it's another shorty and it doesn't have much interaction. But that was a good place to stop right? Yeah it was. In case you couldn't tell, this is the turning point of the story, thus the whole 'princess and pauper' part of the title has finally come into play. Leave a review please. 


End file.
